


When Worlds Collide [DISCONTINUED]

by strangehamiltonchild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, God help me pls, M/M, Multi, all the alex's need jesus, and maybe historical, except hs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: basically a shit ton of Alex's from different aus that me and my friend made meet :)aaaaand one of em's pretty gay :)fic title is actually the name of an old oc crossover fic that I never finished so now it's the name of this fic
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler (Mentioned) - Relationship, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler/John Laurens (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (mentioned), Elizabeth Schuyler/John Laurens (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	When Worlds Collide [DISCONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title comes from hs au rp  
> the full line:  
> "See this is why me and Jesus aren’t friends, he tried to make me do yoga to get rid of ‘anger issues’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this chapter is the meeting of hs au and puppy au :)  
> hs au is also a marvel au (Alex is Thor and Eliza is Spider-Man, don't question it)

It isn't waking up in my room without Eliza that confuses me. I had woken up plenty of times without my wife there (since she's usually be downstairs with our son). No, what confuses me is that there are others here. They are all like me, in appearance at least. All gingers, all with different outfits and some with different hairstyles. There are even 3 girls who look similar to me.

All of them seem to be passed out, except for one, who's on my bed and staring intently at me. He's small, maybe 5'4" or less, with messy hair that had been pulled back into a sloppy bun. He's wearing a light blue onesie (like what Phillip would wear) with small white snowflakes scattered across the fabric. I'm staring back at him, I realise, as he crawls back away from me, towards the end of the bed.  
"Y-you're not Liza or Jack-" he stutters. "I want L-Liza and Jack-"  
"I don't know who those people are," I say finally, grunting as I sit up. "Or who you are. Who the fuck are you-?"  
He whimpers. "'M Alex. Where're Liza and Jack-?"  
"I still don't know who those people are." I sigh. "I'm gonna go look for my wife." I slide out of bed and head towards the door, but this little _thing_ latches on to my leg. "No no no please don't go please please don't go-" he begs, rubbing his cheek against my leg with another whimper. I sigh again. "Jesus Christ you're like a fucking dog-"  
His eyes--the same colour as mine, I notice--light up. "Mommy and Daddy call me puppy!" he proclaims like that's a _totally normal thing_ for a _probably grown man_ to say.  
"Fucking- How old are you-"  
He takes a moment to think about that, then squeaks, "22."  
" _What the fuck_ -"  
The puppy--that's what I'm calling him now--huffs. "Don't act like that's so hard to believe," he whines, letting go of my leg and tugging on his onesie. "Do you have a hoodie or something?"  
"Not that I'm gonna give to you."  
"Jesus fucking Christ-" He goes into my closet and I don't stop him, mostly because anything he finds in there will be too big for him anyways. He ends up changing into a hoodie and shorts that actually fit him somehow.  
"Where did you-"  
"They were in a box labelled 'old'. There's a ton of shit in there that's about my size."  
_Shit_. I had forgotten about that box. I push memories of mortal school out of my mind, instead focusing on the task at hand. "How the fuck did you get here?"  
The puppy shrugs. "Dunno. I was sleeping when I just--poof. Or something."  
"So you just magically got here," I say monotonously.  
"Yeah. I guess. Dunno."  
"You don't know a lot, do you."  
He tenses at that. "Excuse you, _bitch_ , I'm actually in college studying _law_ , so _yes_ , I know shit."  
"Hey calm the fuck down-" Hypocritical, considering the fact that will literally cause a hurricane when I get mad.  
" _You_ calm down-"  
And that's when 2 more wake up.


End file.
